Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is a character in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. A love for the sea and a taste for rum, Jack was an infamous pirate with a good heart, longing for freedom and adventure. Jack is portrayed by Johnny Depp with his younger self portrayed by Anthony De La Torre . History Background Jack Sparrow was the only son and child of Edward Teague. After being branded a pirate by Lord Cutler Beckett, he was forced to watch the Black Pearl burn. However, to get the Pearl reawaken from the depths, Jack made a deal with Davy Jones, who rose the Ship from the depths and be captain for thirteen years in exchange for one-hundred years of service on the Flying Dutchman. Eventually building up a crew, they led a mutiny against Jack by Hector Barbossa due to his altruistic nature. Marooned on the island, Jack kept the one last shot for Barbossa, intending to kill his traitorous first mate for the betrayal. The Curse of the Black Pearl '' Jack arrived at Port Royal to "commandeer" a ship and gain a crew to enact his revenge on Barbossa. After saving the life of Elizabeth Swann, Jack discovered she had one of the 882 pieces from the Aztec gold ten years prior. He later attempted to escape, but was caught after dueling with Will Turner and being knocked out by Mr. Brown. However, Will later breaks Jack out of jail and they go to Tortuga, stealing the HMS ''Interceptor. Though they got a crew from Tortuga, Jack was ultimately captured by the Cursed crew and taken prisoner on the Black Pearl. After Will bartered himself for Elizabeth's freedom and the crew's safety, Barbossa marooned Jack and Elizabeth on the same island. Later, apparently making a deal with Barbossa, Jack stole a coin from the treasure, and Will noticed what Jack was planning. He engaged into a battle with Barbossa. When he had the moment, and when Will broke the curse, Jack shot Barbossa before he shot Elizabeth, and ultimately killed him. Jack was due to be hung, and awaited his fate, but Will rescued his comrade and he and and Elizabeth both protected Jack, saying he was a good man, despite being a pirate. Jack managed to escape and became captain of the Black Pearl ''again. ''Dead Man's Chest '' For being a captain of the ''Black Pearl for thirteen years, Jack was visited by Bootstrap Bill Turner, who warned Jack of his deb to Davy Jones and that he will be hunted by the kraken. He was forced to find land with his other companions on the island of Pelegosto, briefly becoming the chief before he was nearly killed by the cannibals. Luckily, he and his other companions escaped, joined by Will Turner again. He then joined Will to save Elizabeth by visiting Tia Dalma to learn more of the key. She later gave Jack a jar of dirt for him to use, as Jones could not step on land. Jack later was face to face with the deadly captain after thirteen years and promised for 100 souls in three days.He tricked Elizabeth into taking his compass to lead them to the chest that contained Davy Jones' heart. There on Isla Cruces, Jack, Will and James Norrington fought over the chest that resulted in norrington stealing the heart contained in a bag while Jack thought it was in the Jar of Dirt. He is eventually left to the Kraken after Elizabeth tricked him into a kiss and chaining him to the mast. At World's End '' ''On Stranger Tides ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' While he was drunk, Jack bartered the compass, thus betraying it. Because of the betrayal, it unleashed his greatest fear: the Spaniard Salazar. He goes on an adventure with Will Turner's and Elizabeth Swann's son, Henry to find the trident of Poseidon to defeat Salazar and break Will from the Dutchman's curse. Of course, they are accompanied by Carina Smyth, the unknown daughter of Hector Barbossa. Later, Jack was nearly killed by Salazar, but luckily, he had Carina's diary pocketed where he was stabbed by the Trident. When Barbossa sacrificed himself to save his daughter and her companions, Jack mourned the loss of his longtime rival and friend. However, he became the captain of the Black Pearl ''and gained both his compass back and a new companion in Jack, the monkey named after him. Abilities Family * [[Edward Teague|'Edward Teague']] (father) * 'Mother' * [[Jack Teague|'Jack Teague']] (paternal uncle) * [[Grandmama|'Grandmama']] (paternal grandmother) * [[Valerie|'Valerie']] (cousin) * 'Angelica (ex-girlfriend) * '''Marina (ex-girlfriend) * 'Scarlett '(ex-girlfriend) * 'Giselle '(ex-girlfriend) * 'Elizabeth Swann '(kissed) Gallery Jack_Sparrow_cotb1.jpg JackSparrowCOTB3.jpg JackCotb1.jpg Jack_compass.jpg Jack_horizon.jpg JackKingsPalaceProfile.jpg Jack_OST_Profile2.png Jack_Sparrow_On_Stranger_Tides.jpg OSTJackFountainProfile.jpg OSTJackSmileCropped.jpg Jackinforestcloseup.jpg JackSparrowCOTBP.jpg Jack_parrot.jpg JackBlackSpotPromo.jpg JackGotAnIdea.jpg MPW-19301.jpg AWEJackholdingPistolPromo.jpg Capt_Jack_Sparrow.jpg JackPromo.jpg Dmc115-1-.jpg Trivia * Jack Sparrow is partially based on Jack Shandy from On Stranger Tides novel by Tim Powers. * Hugh Jackman was considered to portray Jack Sparrow, which was why he was named "Jack Sparrow." * There have been five women who were attracted to Jack's love interests: Scarlett, Giselle, Angelica, Marina, and including Elizabeth Swann Appearance * ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' * ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' * ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' * ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' * ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Curse of the Black Pearl characters Category:Dead Man's Chest characters Category:At World's End characters Category:On Stranger Tides characters Category:Dead Men Tell No Tales characters Category:Pirates